


Escapism

by Tikatikox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom!Loki, Depressed Loki (Marvel), M/M, Neighbour AU, Smut, a little bit slow burn, lonely thor, they're not brother in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: Loki is depressed and he needs sex to keep him sane. And there's Thor who needs love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in this fandom. And since English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

Thor trying to focus on his arm that started to hurt because the weight of all his groceries is insane. He doesn’t want to make a second trip to his car to catch another bags so he carries a dozen bags all at once. Well, his body didn’t lie, he’s as strong as his looks, but he’s reckless enough for not preparing his key before and now he stupidly standing at the front door reaching out in every pocket on his jacket to feel the key.

He’s getting distracted when he hears a car getting closer. Thor tries to take a glimpse from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to obviously watch the said car that stopped in front of the house across his. The sound of the smooth engine already enough to told everyone who hears it that it is a nice luxurious car. It looks ridiculously unmatched with the exterior of the owner house which looks very old and traditional design. Thor always thought that car belonged to park at some a high-class apartment or some modern rich neighbourhood, not here. Thor still half trying to find his key and half trying to take a look at the car owner, his neighbour, Loki Laufeyson.

The engine stops and a man with striking black hair getting out of the car. Again, Thor thought about how well dressed Loki for his daily work which is unknown, and how unmatched it looks with the house. All the house in this neighbourhood belong to older generations and lots of them who stays here are the old married couples, and some of them are the kids who inherited their parent’s house, including Thor and Loki; but most of their generations sell it and move somewhere closer to the heart of the city.

Thor himself almost 35 and inherited his father’s small bakery that located not far from here. He already living a boring life and feels old with all his daily life, he can imagine getting old alone, drinking beer on his porch and then dozed off until one of his nephews come to check on him because he didn’t answer the phone. But not the guy who’s standing across the street. Loki looks sharp with his suit and tie, still looks perfect even though he’s just come home from work. Sometimes Thor would feel insecure and jealous if he remembers that Loki is a few years younger than him, but he already got a nice car and perfect job with a high position. He doesn’t belong in this old neighbourhood. He’s someone Thor would see at the high-class apartment and have a chauffeur or even bodyguard, living alone at the penthouse, sipping expensive wine.

Thor dragged out of his mind when he hears the sounds of Loki shut his own door. Thor feels ridiculous for being so curious about Loki since he moves back to the neighbourhood almost one year ago. Loki was his childhood friend but he can’t really remember his parents except for Mr.Laufeyson who was looks very intimidating every time Thor knocked on his door to play with Loki. When Thor was about to get in third grade at elementary school, he knows something had happened at Laufeyson’s family and Loki was not seen around anymore and by the end of the year the Laufeyson’s house was completely empty and abandoned, but it is not for sale either.

Until last year he woke up and looking outside from his bedroom window that some constructions worker was renovating Laufeyson’s house and a few days later he saw Loki and his expensive car. He really wanted to greet Loki and ask a bunch of questions but Loki never really look interested in life outside his work.

He always comes home late and never seen around the weekend. Thor doesn’t want to become a noisy neighbour so he just swallows his curiosity and keeps on living with his own life.  
Finally, he fished out his key from his pocket and enter the house then take a look at Loki’s house once more before closing the door.

It’s three months after the last time Thor saw Loki and how surprised he is to see the man knocked on his door early on a Tuesday morning. Thor still dressed in his oversized T-shirt and boxers and half – asleep when he answered the door. And there he is, Loki Laufeyson, already draped in his black and white three-piece suits and smells nice. Thor kind of startled but he try to push himself more awake.

  
“Loki? what happened?”

  
Loki looks uncertain – the way he fiddled his fingers and he can’t even look Thor in the eyes. Suddenly Thor feels the wave of nostalgic feeling to see Loki like this. He used to be this little kid who can’t even ask for more water even though he was damn thirsty after running around Thor’s house playing pirate.

  
“My car is not working. And I have this important meeting at 9, but I have to prepare some papers so I need to arrive at work very early. And- And you usually already go to work around this hour.”

Loki still fiddled with his fingers and he didn’t realize he was babbling and panicking. Thor just blinks and take a look at the clock on the wall. It’s 6:48 and yes he usually goes to the bakery at 7. So Loki has been paying attention as well, Thor thought and smile.

  
“I mean, If you don’t mind, can you drive me to my workplace? I’ll pay you back, anything-“  
“It’s fine, just give me 10 minutes.”

Loki just speaks when he needs to give Thor the direction, other than that he’s busy with his phone and some paperwork in hand.  
“I’m a manager at a music recording company”, Loki said when he feels how Thor curiously looking at him. Thor always looks like a big golden retriever that always happy and excited. It never changed since their childhood time. It’s annoying yet adorable at some time.

  
“And I bet you own your father’s bakery now?” Loki continued to type in his phone and then look at Thor with half-mocking tone. The uncertainity and awkwardness already long gone.  
Thor just smirks, ah how he missed having this kind of banter with this Laufeyson. But before he could say anything they already arrived at Loki’s workplace. It’s not really that far from the house and pretty close to Thor’s bakery. It is built on the blind spot of the city, so not much cars passing.

“Thanks for the ride. I’m sorry I’m in such hurry, talk to you later?” Loki says while smoothering his shirt and fix his tie. Thor feels stupid when he realized how he enjoyed looking at the man beside him fixing his appearance.  
“uh, you’re welcome. It’s fine. Do you need me to pick you up as well?”  
Loki raised his eyebrow with such offer, “You don’t have to. I could get a cab from here. Thank you”

With that, Loki gets out of the car and walk towards the main entrance. And Thor can’t stop staring at Loki’s back until he dissapeared.

Later that night when Thor arrived at home he finds a box of pizza and three cans of beers inside a paper bag with a note attached to it that reads thank you, hanging on his front door’s handle. The pizza box still warm, and Thor has the urge to knocked on Loki’s door just to talk to him but then he looks at the window, the lights on Loki’s bedroom already dimmed so he just takes the bags and gets inside. But somehow his chest getting warm as well.

Thor’s bakery is close to the train station and bus stop, so every morning they’re always in high peak time. As an owner, Thor doesn’t really have a clear job list. He has Sif as his cashier and sales, Heimdall as his baker, Jane as his pastry maker, and Balder who’s in charge for sweets and sugary sections. So he works based on his moods. Some days he would try to bake new recipes, some days later he would busy decorating the cupcakes.

The bakery is not that huge. It’s only a small space on the street. But it’s already running from more than three decades, so it is already well known around the neighbourhood. With a steady income and regular customers, Thor satisfied how his small bakery could feed his employees and himself. It’s not much, but it’s more than enough.

Well, maybe not that enough if Thor consider to married and have kids, but it doesn’t bother him either since he’s not interested with marriage. But at a time like this, when he gets home from work and standing on the threshold, watching his dark living room, he swears he could feel the hollow in his chest.

After the “pizza”, he didn’t hear anything anymore from Loki. Thor didn’t have the chance to meet him again since he always goes to work very early when Loki would go home very late when he usually already fell asleep. Thor can’t ignore the gnawing feelings on his chest every time he looks outside of his window and sees the Laufeyson’s house.

He didn’t really know Loki for long, only a few years when he’s in elementary school. They play together every afternoon, jumping around from his house to Loki’s. Running around pretending to be superheroes. No, no one gets the role as the villain.They always got in a silence agreement that they’re both superheroes and they protect each other from the imaginary villain.

Thor remembers how timid and shy Loki could be around new people. How he would shaking if Thor’s voice is too loud or gripped his hand too tight. How those green eyes look so fragile and scream at the same time. And Thor always has this urge to embrace him.

...  
It’s a Saturday night and Thor fell asleep since noon. He wakes up feeling awful. He winced when he tried to stand up and piercing his eyes to the clock on the wall. It’s 2 AM. And as it on cue his stomatch starts grumble, waiting to be feed.

Thor hesitate on his bedroom about going to the kitchen. He hates waking up in the middle of the night. It reminds him of how quiet his house could be. And how it’s painfully empty. There’s nothing wrong with that, but it’s just like his loneliness rubbing it on his face. So usually if he wakes up at odd hour he would sleep it off until the morning come.

He was about to walking back to his bed when his eyes catches a movement and some sounds from his bedroom window. He hold his breath when he see Loki is sitting on the edge of his second floor window, his legs dangling dangerously on the roof.

  
The moonlight showered Loki’s profile, and Thor could see that his neighbour is...sad? lonely? He looks so painfully beautiful. It’s like Loki is embracing his sadness, and it makes him glow with sorrow.

  
Thor could sense it, and he know the feelings so damn well. He really have the urge to hold the man in his arms. He didn’t like to see Loki like this, no matter how beautiful he is right now.  
\--  
Thor couldn’t belive that now is almost early morning and he’s here, on Loki’s living room with a cup of hot chocolate. Thor sip his chocolate while staring at the low hummed tv in front of him. Loki was turning it up just as background noise.

The inside of Laufeyson’s house is not much change from what he remembers. How the room arrangement still the same and some of big furnitures are still there. And there’s a painting on the wall, just abstract flowery pattern but Thor would never forget about. There’s a tiny hole that caused by his and Loki’s arrows. They were playing with a small arrow and one of it stucked on the painting and when Thor take it out it ripped the canvas. Mr. Laufeyson never forgive them and beat Loki the hell out of it.

  
“Are you okay?” Loki said while sit on the other end of the couch from Thor. He smells so good,it was the first thing Thor realized. This is the first time he see Loki in casual clothes. He’s wearing a dark green boxer and a plain grey t shirt. His hair getting a bit wild here and there, framing his face nicely.

  
“I’m the one who’s supposed to ask. Are you? What were you doing?”

  
Thor gripped his mug and feel the warmth to ease his nervousness. He feels so stupid when he rushed out to his front door and watch Loki from down there. While Loki just smile and get in just to opened his front door and invited him in.

  
“I’m always sitting there at this hour. You’re the heavy sleeper one who never up in the middle of the night. I was shocked when I see your shadow from your window.”

  
The house feels so quiet except for the TV. Thor can’t stand the image of Loki eaten alive by this loneliness. Thor lost his big family few years ago, but Loki has been alone since he was a kid.

  
_Were you going to jump?_ Is hanging on his tongue. But he didn’t have a heart to bring the topics. What if he indeed wanted to jump?  
Without he realizing it, his hand reach Loki’s and holding it. His shoulder tensed from anticipation of his action. But Loki just chukled and grinning.  
“Thor,”  
“Yeah..?”  
His next words almost makes Thor’s heart fell out of his chest.  
“I just need to have sex.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! :)

Loki can’t remember when the last time he falls in love. Love is not a term that Laufey ever taught him. He would flinch if someone touched him, hug him, or even just patted his head in an affectionate way. He just couldn’t take it. His body would tense up. He builds his wall around him so tall and no one ever reached him.

Until one day he was fooling around with his roommate, and he did enjoy being touched in a sexual way. He liked when someone spanks him, gripped his hips, yanked his hair. He liked getting fucked roughly. He loves it when someone inside him, he likes it when someone uses him as much as he liked to get his orgasm. And there he is, become an addict.

Having sex is his way to forget a big hole in his chest and the noise inside his head. After a good fuck, he would feel like on top of the world. It makes him keep confident despite his depression.

Loki’s already slept with so many people. Women, men, he could get whatever he like with his looks and he knows it. Since he never gets the affection that he needs when he was a kid, he’s incapable of loving someone. And sex is the only pleasure that could numb his mind from all his loneliness. He can’t reach the same amount of pleasure from orgasm with drugs or alcohol. But since he moves back to the neighbourhood and new office he hasn’t found a good partner. He’s actually getting frustrated and his depression is bad again.

Thor is never been on his list because he knows Thor is too pure to be a sex partner. He was his childhood friend, and Loki knows how sentimental he could be. He tries his best to avoid him, but he failed when he asked for help a few weeks ago, and he knows something would happen. He can’t stop thinking about Thor’s body after he drove him to the office.

“Wha- What do you mean?”

Loki trying to figure out what Thor was thinking. Is he disgusted? Or interested? Thor is just too easy to catch, he’s the type of the men who fall easily with just a puppy-eyes. Loki understands that this man is as lonely as he is.

“Sex, Thor Odinson-” Loki sighed,  “Is my drugs. I’m addicted to it. But I haven’t got a partner yet since I moved here, so I think the voice in my head just become louder. Well, if you know what I mean.”

It pleased him when he sees Thor frown and has that pity looks on him. Loki never told any of his partner or anyone he slept with before about the reason behind his “high libido”, but this is Thor who had seen him beaten by his dad and how fucked up his family were so he doesn’t have to cover his vulnerable side.

Thor gulped and averted his eyes. _Gotcha_ , Loki trying to hide his smirk.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck..”

Loki climbed Thor’s lap and Thor like an obedient dog start kiss and sucked his neck, his jawline, and his chest. Every touch feels like a lightning bolt on Loki’s skin. It’s far too long for him to stay sane without sex.  

They still fully clothes, but Loki really like it for a start. He didn’t plan to have sex tonight. It would be too much. So he just sits on Thor’s lap with his back facing Thor.  Loki feels extremely aroused, he literally just like a cat in heat. He put both of his hands on Thor’s thigh and his ass starts grinding the hardness down there. He could feel how huge it is even though they’re not skin to skin yet. He pushed his ass back like a needy slut and positioned himself.

He can’t stop the giddy feeling on his chest when Thor starts growling and grinding back.

“Loki, please let me take off your pants. Please- I, Uh I need to feel you”

Loki didn’t expect Thor to become the one who’s surrender from their grinding session. But then he pulls down his pants and presenting his ass on Thor’s face.

“Here, you want these?” Loki just wanted to tease but then Thor grabbed his hips and buried his face into Loki’s ass. His legs feel like a jelly. He put his hands on the coffee table to steady himself. The angle is odd but the pleasure is more than that. Thor’s hot and wet tongue is everywhere in his ass and Loki just tries his best to keep breathing.

His ass already so wet with Thor’s spits when he asked to get down again on Thor’s lap.

“No, Thor, not tonight!” Loki tries to get up when he feels Thor is going to put his cock inside.

“I know-Just, just the outside, Loki. Please... Please”

Loki then sinking back to Thor’s lap and let him rubbed his cock to his slit. Loki shudder when he feels the rawness of Thor’s huge cock.

Thor starts moving furiously and Loki can’t stop moaning. He enjoys this a lot.

_Someone needs me for their pleasure. Someone needs me to cum and make them satisfied. Someone needs me. This is it, this is-Ah!_

Loki cum and he messed up the whole coffee table in front of him, while Thor tries to spurting his cum inside Loki’s hole. 

Everything is dark and he feels so light. Loki passed out on the sofa, he can’t even remember about Thor. The only thing he knew Thor cleaned the mess and carried him to the bedroom. And he couldn’t be more grateful that Thor is the one in his house right now, not some random guy from the street.

 

* * *

 

Loki wakes up in the morning groggily. He remembers Thor put him to bed after cleaned his body using a wet cloth, and Thor just left. Half of his mind trying to push his anxiety about “what if Thor hates him” scenario and the other half just feel so confident and he could care less if Thor hates him just because of random-impulsive sexy time. He’s just a neighbour that Loki could bear not talking to for years.

He passed the mirror on his way to the bathroom. Loki examines his face and feels smug.

_Someone touch me and cum because of me._

He knows it’s such a pathetic way to motivate yourself but it does give him the impact. All his sadness are gone for some temporary moment and he would feel depressed anytime soon but not today. Because now he’s literally walking on clouds.

He keeps replaying how it feels to be held by someone. How it feels to touch a human skin that burned with arousal. The feels when someone chasing their own satisfaction using his body. The feels when someone said his name in the middle of the heat.

His heart is full and he’s smiling after such a long time. Loki just needs sex, need to be touched. And he needs more. Loki hummed and spend the time in the shower to think how to get another sexy time with Thor. But he needs to fix the awkwardness that might come if they meet before he could even ask for more.

But when he hears the knock on the door he just knows what to do.


End file.
